O Reflexo da Rosa
by Swiit Dawn
Summary: Sua beleza era irrefutável demais para ser normal...para ser humana. //Rosalie-centred//


"**O Reflexo da Rosa"**

**By Swiit Dawn *~**

**-**

**-**

O quarto estava escuro, a única fonte de iluminação vinha da luz da lua cheia que entrava pela grande janela de vidro.

O grande espelho que ocupava toda a parede oposta refletia um corpo pálido e voluptuoso de uma mulher, que encarava seu reflexo.

Rosalie encostou a mão de dedos finos no espelho, sentindo sua superfície gelada. Tão gelada quanto sua própria pele branco-mármore.

Porque o destino lhe reservara algo tão cruel quando esta semi-vida sem alma?

A mão que estava solta ao lado de seu corpo se fechou em sinal de raiva. Rosalie sentiu suas próprias unhas compridas apertarem a palma de sua mão.

Ela sempre gostara da história d'A Bela e a Fera. Rosalie sempre se julgara como a Bela, afinal ela sempre fora bonita. E ela abominava a Fera e não entendia como a Bela poderia se apaixonar por alguém tão mau...um monstro.

A sombra de um sorriso irônico perpassou a faze perfeita de Rosalie. Hoje, quando Rosalie se olhava no espelho, por fora ela se via como a Bela, mas por dentro ela se sentia como a Fera.

Ela tinha se transformado num monstro.

Uma das mãos delicadas de garras vermelhas afagou os cabelos loiros ondulados. Cabelos perfeitos.

Para que um monstro precisava daquilo?

O dedo indicador contornou os pequenos lábios vermelhos.

Rosalie mostrou os dentes terrivelmente brancos em um sorriso perverso por constatar que seus lábios, de certo modo, eram virgens, pois nunca haviam provado sangue humano.

A mão que até então estava apoiada no espelho caiu ao lado do corpo.

Seus olhos dourados desceram pelo reflexo, acompanhados de por seus dedos que contornavam seu corpo coberto por tecido delicadamente.

Os dedos pararam no laço da cintura, que segurava o robe de seda vermelha. Rosalie puxou a ponta do laço, que desamarrou-se com delicadeza. O robe deslizou pelos ombros da mulher e caiu com leveza aos seus pés, revelando que ela se encontrava semi-nua, vestindo apenas um conjunto de lingerie de renda vermelha.

Seus olhos analisaram as curvas perfeitas do reflexo no espelho.

Para quê Rosalie precisava de tudo aquilo?

Só para, como sempre, atrair olhares por onde passava? Para iluminar o ambiente com sua beleza resplandecente demais para ser normal...para ser humana?

Aquela beleza toda não tinha significado...real utilidade...

Os olhos perfeitos se estreitaram em uma esgar de fúria e as sobrancelhas finas se uniram. A mão direita se fechou em punho e em um gesto rápido demais para ser humano, Rosalie deu um soco no espelho, rachando-o em montes de pedaços que ficaram em seus lugares no espelho.

Mas aqueles pedaços ainda refletiam sua beleza irrefutável. Uma beleza irrefutável quebrada em mil pedaços, mas ainda assim uma beleza irrefutável.

Nesse momento, uma brisa fraca entrou pela janela aberta, fazendo os cabelos da vampira esvoaçarem e caírem por cima de seus ombros nus com singeleza.

Rosalie contornou com o dedo indicador a rachadura do espelho, pressionando-o com toda a força que podia, esperando que a superfície a cortasse, que ela sentisse dor, que algum sangue escorresse dali...

O som da porta se abrindo fez com que Rosalie tivesse um sobressalto e retirasse o dedo intacto do espelho, virando-se rapidamente.

-Rose...? O que você está fazendo? – Emmett perguntou, entrando no quarto.

Rosalie sorriu sedutora, mordendo o lábio inferior, e andou de um jeito felino até ele. A vampira passou os braços pelo pescoço do namorado e mordeu a orelha dele levemente, sussurrando:

-Estava te esperando.

Quando Emmett sorriu safado e, pegando-a no colo, levou-a para a cama, Rosalie pensou que talvez a real utilidade de sua beleza irrefutável fosse satisfazê-lo.

Toda noite.

-

-

**N/A: **Olá, gente!! ^^

Ahn, primeira fic de Twilight, então...não me matem,ok?

Eu seriamente amo a Rosalie, é minha personagem preferida da série.

O motivo pelo qual eu amo ela hoje é o motivo pelo qual eu odiava ela antes: ela odiava a Bella e tinha sentimentos mais "humanos" com relação a ela. A Rose não tinha vergonha de demonstrar o que realmente sentia pela Bella.

Não que eu não goste da Bella, eu acho ela super-fofa, mas...ela é perfeita demais. Bella e Edward são lindos demais juntos pra ser uma coisa normal.

Espero que gostem da fic e deixem uma review. Sabe, todo mundo conhece a regra dos dois **R's. Read&Review.**

**K**issus da **S**wiit ;*


End file.
